


Hate You

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [19]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Drabble, F/F, Hate Sex, Masturbation, disturbing fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anger and resentment Andrea feels towards Lori turns sexual.</p><p>CW: violent fantasies. Choking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate You

The hand between her legs is not enough, but it'll do. Andrea presses her back into the cot, and tries not to think of the barn. Instead she thinks about Lori, and how much she'd like to teach her a lesson. 

“Fuck-” she tries to keep quiet but the words slip out under her breath. “-fucking hate you so much.”

Andrea wants to smack Lori's haughty look right off her face. She wants to knock her down and show the brunette that she can't speak to her like that. That's how she wants Lori, on her back, her on top, with her hands around her throat. The blonde's hand grasps her own throat, just enough to make it hard to breathe. 

That kind of fury is inherently sexual to her, and gives her the best orgasms. Her hand tightens around her throat until it's too much. It's never really too much though. When she lets go, air rushes back into her lungs so fast it leaves her dizzy. 

She thinks about making Lori feel the same thing, and it leaves her smiling. Andrea knows how to knock the other woman off of her pedestal. Thoughts of getting even with her makes the blonde forget how sore her arms are from digging graves. They might not get her anywhere, but at least they're good for something.


End file.
